


Strange Day

by Amonoff



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: But it's easier to understand if you know Yo-kai Watch, Crossover is only slight, It's mostly Inazuma...I guess?, Not that Tsunami notices..., Tenma sees weird things, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonoff/pseuds/Amonoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunami had heard it from his mum. The poor kid was just trying to save a puppy and he ended getting hurt bad. He was quiet when they first met. Now, he talks just a little bit more.</p><p>He's a good kid. A little weird, but good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oi, we're here, Ma'am!" Tsunami proclaimed with a wide grin, bearing a gift in his arms that was a freshly picked large watermelon. His mom sighed beside him, though she had grown tired of telling him to lower his voices ages ago.

 

"You're here!" A woman came out from the living room, carrying her young son--still bandaged on his head--in her arms. As always, he shrunk into her shoulders a little, still a bit shy to be around other people. He must be still getting used to being out of the hospital. Tsunami found it a little cute and he couldn't help but run up to him.

 

"Hey, Tenma! You ready to hang out with Tsunami-nii-nii?" It was an endearing nickname the other small children gave him that he ultimately decided to keep. He hoped to crack some smile on Tenma's face, but it was as addled as...for month, actually.

 

The two first met then, when his mum asked him to come with her in one of her visits to her friend--the lady--in the hospital. She needed help carrying some gifts and he obliged. He didn't think that the person hospitalised was such a small kid, though. Not even in preschool and he was already banged up pretty bad with a broken arm and leg, and his head almost completely bandaged.

 

He apparently got hurt trying to save a puppy, which Tsunami thought was actually pretty cool. Since then, he made it a point to visit him with his mom when it was possible. He would talk with Tenma to try and get something out of him other than a few groans and mumbles. They had made strides in progress since since then but Tsunami still had to do most of the talking for them.

 

His mother tentatively handed Tsunami her son--something she wouldn't have been able to do weeks ago since he would fuss--and stroked Tenma's back. "Now be a good boy while I'm away, okay? Listen to Tsunami."

 

Tsunami had to set down the fruit for a better grasp on Tenma. He didn't want to drop him.

Tenma nodded, then rested his on Tsunami's chest. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him for you. You just have fun."

 

"Tsunami's right. You need some time to relax. And Tsunami is quite responsible despite how loud he is."

 

"Mum!"

 

Two ladies laughed quietly. Tenma's mom bowed to him. "Thanks for offering to look after him again. I've left you both some food in the fridge to reheat in case either of you get hungry. If you need anything else, just call me."

 

"Thanks, Ma'am. And I will."

 

"Come on or we'll miss our appointment!"

 

"Alright. We'll be back by eight."

 

"I know. See you guys later!" Tsunami watched and waved at his mum as she urged Tenma's mother to get into the car. She still wasn't sure about leaving Tenma yet, but she really needed a break. Besides, Tenma was so sweet and quiet. He could hardly see much trouble in taking care of him.

 

Once they drove away, Tsunami locked the door behind him and headed to the living room. It was roomy and was what he had expected from a typical house. There was only one large TV in front of the kotatsu and cushions. He set Tenma down on a cushion and turned on the thing on for him. It was a sports channel featuring a soccer match again. From the grunt Tenma made, he could tell he wasn't interested. "You too, eh? I don't really see the appeal either. Running everywhere under the hot sun… I'd stick with the ocean and surfing."

 

Tsunami changed the channel to something that wasn't soccer, eventually arriving to a channel showing a strange man in a green suit and...wearing a lotus root top hot? He was being accompanied by a calm child with red beanie in a black coat. Merchandises and posters he would sometimes see while walking down the shops began to tug at his mind. What was the show's name? Professor Layton?

 

Whatever it was, it made Tenma pop his head up and hum. Tsunami decided that the show looked nice enough and left Tenma to get the watermelon he left sitting by the...

 

Tsunami stared at the empty space by the door and scratched his head. "Huh? I was sure I left the watermelon here."

 

He was 100% sure he left it here. It was a watermelon and not something he could misplace! He looked around, then returned to the living room to see Tenma...gone!?

 

Tsunami almost cursed until he quickly double-backed to kitchen in his haste to find Tenma and he saw a little tuft of his hair stick out from behind the counter. The surfer was relieved but...how did he move so fast?

 

"Hey, Tenma. What're you doing back there?"

 

There was a tiny gasp and Tenma stepped out of the way for him. There it was, the watermelon was under the counter. "Woah, you found it! Nice going."

 

Why it was in the kitchen was weird but Tsunami decided not to think on it too much. He placed the watermelon on the counter before carrying Tenma up in his arms. He heard him grumble annoyedly. At first, Tsunami thought he wasn't happy about being carried but then he noticed how his eyes were fixed to the cabinet near the fridge. It was strange since there was nothing there.

 

After setting Tenma back down in front of the TV, Tsunami went to cut up the watermelon. He took the pieces and came up to Tenma with a plateful and some salt and chilli. "Hey, did you know that watermelon tastes better with some salt or chilli? Crazy but it does! Try some!"

 

He gave Tenma a small slice with just salt, not sure if he liked spicy. Surprisingly, he took a bite without even thinking and hummed.

 

"Good right?"

 

"Yeah." Tenma finally spoke with a tiny grin. He spit a seed out into his left hand and placed in an empty bowl.

 

"Aw, eew! You just spit it into your hand?" He was laughing, but honestly it was gross. He wiped Tenma's hands quickly with a towel before letting him eat again. They sat there and continued to watch the episode.

 

Tsunami learned two things about it; its name was Professor Lenkon, and it was really weird.

 

* * *

 

After watching two episodes of Professor Lenkon with Tenma, Tsunami decided he had his fill of kid shows--which was just all out bizarre. Luckily, he was prepared and quickly suggested to Tenma if he wanted to draw. It was one of the few things Tenma liked to do while he was still in the hospital and Tsunami had to admit, he was good.

 

Tenma nodded.

 

Tsunami was about to go up to his room to find some paper until Tenma briefly stuck his arm under the kotatsu and slid out his bear-shaped sketchpad. "You keep it there?"

 

Tenma nodded again, then switched his gaze to his left for a moment with an intense frown, like he was glaring at something. Naturally, Tsunami curiously turned back to see what he was looking at. Unless he had something against the counter, Tsunami wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

 

He turned back and Tenma was drawing. He scratched his head. "You're pretty funny for a kid, you know?"

 

He patted Tenma's head, earning another hum. Deciding it was fine now, he changed the channel until he arrived to one showing the cartoon he liked. It was an interesting one with a blue cat and goldfish and he couldn't help but laugh after only a few minutes. Honestly, seeing the goldfish trying to be cute...he couldn't take it!

 

He heard Tenma giggle beside him too. "You like this show? It’s called The Amazing World of Gumball. I actually have the DVD's at home. I'll bring it here for us to watch next time!"

 

"Okay. Thanks, Nii-nii." Tenma was drawing again, but he looked up more often to see what was happening. It was a few of short episodes strung together, but it was still enjoyable. There was another episode and it was too funny!

 

Every so often, he looked down check on Tenma. He chuckled when he caught a crude drawing of himself on the paper. Beside him, however, Tenma was drawing an odd purple ogre with what looked like a giant pompadour and red eyes. "Hey, what're you drawing there?" Tsunami couldn't help his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

"Oh, um...he's an ogre."

 

"I can see that. What's he doing beside me?"

 

"Um..." Tenma looked to his side again for some reason. "He's...a good ogre. He makes people really nice."

 

"Oh, so I guess I'm really nice then! Thanks!"

 

"Yeah. Mm..." Tenma bashfully mumbled, never being thanked before for a drawing.

 

Tsunami laughed and patted his back. Tenma really had a creative imagination, but the kid was too shy.

 

Tenma began flipping through some pages, probably to find more space to draw. The pages were filled with colourful characters, from mushroom nurses to birds with faces on their stomachs to a hovering cloud in a robe. There were only very few things Tsunami actually recognised from all of it. Looking at the cartoon again, he began wondering if these drawings might have inspired by a show he watched.

 

Tenma sighed when he flipped to the last page, filled to its end with drawings of a fat, purple bird and a blue shadow ninja. "Looks like it's full. Do you have another sketchpad?"

 

"Yeah. I'll get it."

 

Tenma slid the sketchpad under the kotatsu and took out another. Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot of stuff under there, don't you?"

 

"Yeah. Have to or _he'll_ take them." Tenma grumbled at the last part. Tsunami wasn't sure who he was talking about.

 

"Who? Your dad?"

 

"No, just...someone."

 

Tsunami frowned a little. "Like a bully?"

 

"I think so? He likes taking everyone's stuff."

 

Tsunami was annoyed. Tenma had a bully? And who would bully an injured kid?! "Well, tell you what, if ever this bully comes around to bug you again, you call me. I'll deal with them for you!"

 

Tenma laughed a little. "Okay. Thanks!" But he still didn't look entirely happy.

 

He went back to drawing and Tsunami couldn't help but worry. He needed to tell his mother about this later.

 

* * *

 

When the clock struck six, Tsunami left Tenma to prepare themselves dinner. There was a container inside the fridge with a sticky note that read, ' _Dinner ❤️. I haven't made any rice so please cook some. Dessert is in the freezer._ '

 

Tsunami opened the container and inside were some pre-made patties yet to be cooked. "Cool. Tenma, we're having burgers for dinner! It'll be ready by seven!"

 

"Okay. Can I play outside?"

 

Tsunami saw no problem. "Sure. Just stay in the yard. Oh, and could you leave the TV on?"

 

"Sure."

 

Tenma went quietly behind him--carrying a plateful of watermelons with him--and opened the sliding door of the kitchen to go outside. The yard itself was pretty small and surrounded by a fence to keep out trespassers. Safe, as far as Tsunami was concerned.

 

Tsunami opened up the rice cooker and took out bowl inside. After washing the rice and leaving it to cook, Tsunami decided to go ahead and start cooking the burgers. He had enough experience on the grill during barbecues to know how cook for a party. It was a little thing he prided himself on.

 

He hummed when he flipped the patties once they had cooked enough on one side. Another thing he was grateful for was how fast and easy it was. Oil splashes were the only things to watch out for, which reminded him-

 

Tsunami went for the fridge and quickly grabbed some sake. He only needed a capful of it to splash on the pan to get rid of some of the greasiness. Of course, the oil didn't react too well. Just as they began to snap, Tsunami quickly threw the lid on, preventing any more of a big mess. He returned the sake into the fridge and waited for a few more minutes for the burgers to be completely cooked. The rice would take some time to cook too.

 

Tsunami glanced outside to see Tenma sitting by himself on the floor.

 

Odd. Didn’t he say he was going to play? But he wasn't doing anything.

 

It was kind of sad to see Tenma like that.

 

"Hey, you doing okay, Tenma?" He couldn't help himself from asking. Tenma turned to him but to Tsunami's surprise, his eyes were closed.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you done?"

 

"Nah, it'll be an hour before the rice finishes cooking. Enough time for the burgers to cool. Uh, can you open your eyes while talking to me?"

 

"Oh, uh, I can't. I'm playing right now."

 

"You are?"

 

Tenma nodded. "My...friend. He said he's gonna hide some stuff and I'll find them when he's done. I can't look while he's hiding them."

 

"Oh... Well, yeah. I guess that makes sense." Except as far as Tsunami saw, it was just them in the yard. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone else to be there on private property either. This imaginary friend-thing was starting to get him worried now. "Anyway, have fun. I'll call you when food's ready."

 

"Okay. Thanks, Nii-nii."

 

Tsunami went back to the burgers. He quickly forgot about Tenma and went right back to preparing the burgers. They were done now and he could tell by the smell that hit his nose once he took the lid off.

 

He could tell that it was only slightly burnt, a sign of a well-cooked burger. He placed them on a tray and turned the stove off before getting ready to start washing some of the things he used to cook.

 

It took much longer since Tsunami decided to that while watch TV at the same time. By the time he finished washing everything--pan included after it cooled--the rice cooker was close to finishing with only 15 minutes left to wait.

 

It was only an idea popped into his head; why not add a fried egg too?

 

Tsunami didn't really want one but he decided to check with Tenma and see if he wanted one. He was expecting to still see Tenma sitting alone or playing that weird game with his 'friend.' Instead, it was much, much worse. On the side of the fence, Tenma was approaching what looked like a large snake. It was huge, bigger than any he had seen before!

 

Tsunami screamed and yelled, first in shock and then to scare the snake away. It worked surprisingly well. As soon as he did, it bolted away through a hole under the fence.

 

"Tenma, are you alright?!" Tsunami picked him up despite the fuzz he was starting to make and instinctively took him back inside.

 

"I'm fine, Nii-nii! Why did you yell like that?"

 

Tsunami didn't answer. He was still too busy checking Tenma any bite marks. Thankfully he didn't have any but still, it could've been worse. "I was yelling because you were playing with a snake! Snakes are dangerous, Tenma! You aren't supposed to go near them!"

 

"I-I know... But it was nice-"

 

"No snakes are nice, Tenma. They're wild animals. They're not like puppies or cats that you can pet. It could've attacked you."

 

Tenma grumbled, but he didn't argue back. "...fine. Sorry, Nii-nii." he muttered, but Tsunami recognised the stubborn look he had on his face. Tenma clearly wasn't going to listen unless something happened.

 

"Alright. But just to be on the safe side, you can't play outside anymore, okay, Tenma?"

 

"Okay..." Tenma still wasn't happy, but at least he wasn't arguing back. Of course, Tsunami still couldn't help himself from not locking the door for precaution.

 

"Well, food is almost done anyway. Why don't you watch some TV again just to wait."

 

Tenma nodded. He walked away, but not to the TV straight away. He stopped by the trash can to toss away the inedible skin of the watermelon. Tsunami was quickly reminded of the plate Tenma took outside with him.

 

Tsunami had no choice but to go back out again to retrieve it. To his surprise--again--the plate was only had watermelon skins. Five of them, to be exact.

 

It had only been about 30 minutes, right? Tenma really cleaned six out in that time?

 

Tsunami returned to see Tenma watching another anime show.

 

* * *

 

Once dinner was done, Tenma helped him with the dishes before they have their desserts. It was yogurt of all things! Tsunami really wasn't sure why it was a dessert, but Tenma liked enough. He made sure to add lots of chocolate syrup to his, though.

 

They watched a bit more TV, occasionally playing a few games together when nothing good was on. By eight, however, Tsunami began to worry. Where were their moms?

 

Tenma yawned. It was getting late.

 

"Come on, Tenma. Let's go upstairs." He carried Tenma in his arms. He was going to close the TV with the remote, he couldn't find it suddenly. He turned the TV by the switch and brought Tenma upstairs.

 

He was fussing a little but mostly to keep from sleeping. Tsunami brought him to his bathroom first to change and get ready for bed. He left it to Tenma, seeing that he was old enough to do it himself.

 

When Tenma was done, Tsunami took him to his room--which was pretty quaint. There were some toys and books around. He set Tenma down on the bed tucking him to go to sleep.

 

"Hey, where's mom?"

 

Of course Tenma would ask. "Sorry, I don't know. They're probably caught up in traffic or something. Oh hey, why don't I read you a book?"

 

Tenma nodded, going with it.

 

"Okay, then! How about-" he begun to browse through the section. "How about the story of Tongue-Cut Sparrow?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, then.” The lights went off, save for just the lamp. Tsunami sat beside Tenma and opened the book up for him to see. “Once in the forest, there was an old couple; an elderly man and woman. The elderly man was kind and kept a young sparrow as pet. His wife, however, was greedy and short-tempered.”

 

Tenma turned over to rest a little by thigh, propped up on the bed. He yawned, tired. It occurred to Tsunami then Tenma might have already heard the story many times before and was probably bored with it now.

 

It wouldn’t hurt to change it a little? “Um-she would always nag her husband even after he would return from a hard day of work. So the elderly man got fed up and decided to teach his wife a lesson with a prank! Luckily, his sparrow decided to help and suggested a plan.”

 

Tenma perked up, noticing the obvious changes to the story. Tsunami really hoped that he was rolling with whatever his brain was suddenly coming up with.

 

“The sparrow had many yokai friends in the forest who he knew could help him. They all decided to trick the old lady into doing lots of work so the elderly man could take the day off. Luckily, she was very gullible and believed even the craziest story, like say if the sparrow was magic.”

 

“It wasn’t magic?”

 

“No, but its friends were and that was enough.” Besides, why would a sparrow need to know magic in the first place? “So the plan was this, the old man would go out like usual and do his work. But before he would go home, the yokai gave him gift! Uh, coupons for a day at the hot springs!”

 

“Really?” Tenma was laughing at the weird idea.

 

“Hey, the old man works hard everyday! He needs a break. Anyway, once he got home with it, he would flaunt it to his wife and say that he got it as a reward for helping this bird yokai. They knew that the woman would be greedy enough to go and try to do same thing for a reward.”

 

“Hot spring coupons?”

 

“She’s greedy. Greedy people want everything. So the next day, the old man and yokai set their plan in motion. Like they planned, the greedy lady bought the lie and went running for the forest-”

 

“Why didn’t she just use the old man’s coupon?”

 

Details, details! “Because he only had one and before she could get it, he went and ran. So the old lady decided to get it herself, following the directions the old man told her. When she finally arrived, the bird yokai was waiting for her there. He asked her why she here and she told him that she wanted to help him.”

 

“But the old man helped her, then the yokai doesn’t need help anymore.”

 

“True, but you’d be surprised how normal this actually was. Besides, it was part of the plan anyway. So the yokai asked for her to do all the usual work the old man did everyday; chopping up firewood, gathering food, uh, cleaning the house. The usual stuff. The old lady spent the whole day doing work. When she was done, the yokai gave her a basket with something amazing to take home, and instructed her not to look inside until she got there. You know what she did?”

 

“She looked?”

 

“Yup! And inside was a bunch of sea cucumbers! The old lady screamed and threw the basket up in shock. The sea cucumbers ended up falling on her and she screamed all the way back home. Since then, the old lady began to help out her husband a bit more after realising how hard his job was. And their life continued on. The end!”

 

“That’s it?” Tenma laughed.

 

“What? Sea cucumbers have that power! They’re pretty gross! Have you ever tried one?”

 

Tenma shook his head. Of course he wouldn’t.

 

“They don’t have much flavor and they’re slimy and chewy.” Tenma stuck his tongue from just hearing.

 

“Blegh.”

 

““Yeah. You can see the lady running at a basketful of that stuff.”

 

“That’s not even what happens. She tumbles down and the elderly man adopts a son.”

 

“Consider Tsunami’s variation. Way more interesting, huh?”

 

“It’s funny.” Tenma giggled, suddenly bobbing his head a little. He looked drained. “Aw, Sandi…”

 

“What?”

 

Tenma grumbled and lay his head on his thigh again. Tenma looked close to sleeping now. Tsunami carefully moved Tenma to rest on his pillow instead, returning the book and turning off the lamp. “G’night, Tenma.”

 

“G’night, Nii-nii.”

 

Tsunami closed the door behind him. He yawned, suddenly feeling sluggish himself. It was still early though, so he decided to stay up until his mum got home to pick him up.

 

Half an hour later, they finally arrived and like he thought, it had been a bad traffic. Tenma’s mother was panicking about Tenma, she was impressed when she saw her son sleeping in his bed. Hearing that from his mum though… It kind of stung. It shouldn’t be that surprising!

 

“Oh, thank you so much, Tsunami! Let me repay you-”

“Ah! No, it’s fine. I don’t really need anything. Besides, today was kind of fun. But,” Tsunami yawned again. Man, why was he so tired? “well, I guess I can tell you tomorrow. Er, if that’s okay.”

 

He looked to both ladies, getting a nod of approval from both. “Of course! We’d love to have you over again, Tsunami!”

 

“It’ll also be a good time for you to get some of your homework done too.” His mum reminded. Tsunami groaned but she had a good point. “Come on, it’s getting late. And you look positively exhausted, dear!”

 

“Yeah. Thanks again, Mrs. Matsukaze.”

 

“Thank you, Tsunami. You too. Today was really fun.” She bowed to his mum and saw the two off into their cars.

 

When they were inside--while Tsunami was buckling his seatbelt--his mother suddenly asked from the driver’s seat, “So, you really enjoyed yourself today?”

“Yup! Today was interesting. A lot happened while you guys were out.” Tsunami laughed, though half-heartedly when he remembered about the snake.

 

“I’ll pretend that you mean a lot of good things happened while we out.” She started up the car. “You know, Tsunami, I’m really proud of you for doing this. Even when I visited, Tenma would never open up to me. You’re making an impression on him.”

 

“Really?” Tsunami was embarrassed now. He didn’t think babysitting was all that big of a deal, especially since he really didn’t feel like he did much. “That’s good, then. Thanks, mom.”

 

His mom buckled herself in her seat and smiled to her son.

  
Just as the car began to move, Tsunami decided to finally take a well-deserved nap.


	2. Notes

  * Sasuke - The puppy Tenma tried to save. Unfortunately, he was not as lucky.  

  * Moving Watermelon - Work of a yokai, surprise! It was actually a Peckpocket who has been living in the Mastukaze house for a long time.  

  * Professor Lenkon - A popular tv show in Yo-kai Watch that's an obvious parody to Professor Layton. It can be seen in episode 43.


  * Kotatsu Storage - Peckpocket likes to hang out in cool, dark places. He hates the heat absolutely, so the kotatsu is the safest place for Tenma to store his stuff. 


  * The Amazing World of Gumball - A real cartoon created by Ben Bocquelet that’s popular in Japan.  

  * *Purple Ogre - A rare yokai named Bruff who acts like a big brother to other yokai. People he inspirits act the same, hence Tsunami's way with kids.   

  * Eaten Watermelon - Nokos are chubby for a reason. Rimokon-Kakushi might've helped too.



  


List of yokai mentioned:  


  * Peckpocket - A purple bird that turns people into thieves or kleptomaniacs. He likes taking things, and the one in the Matsukaze household likes taking Tenma’s toys. Hence the animosity.  

  * *Bruff - See ‘Purple Ogre’  

  * Nurse Tongus - Evolution of Tongus when fused with Shmoopie. A popular nurse yokai.  

  * Buhu - A bird yokai who makes people depressed. He inspirits a lot of patients and likes hanging out with Negatibuzz.  

  * Nul - It took Tenma a VERY long time to notice him. Tenma rarely sees him and when he does, he vanishes quickly. Tenma spotted him once under the floor of the yard. Might have followed him home...  

  * Rimokon-Kakushi - A remote yokai responsible for missing remotes and Tenma's friend. Tenma indulges him on his games of remote-hide-and-seek and in return, Rimokon-Kakushi helps Tenma hide his stuff from Peckpocket. He's only really good with hiding the remote, though.  

  * Sandi - She lives in the Matsukaze household and likes making Tenma sleep by a certain time. She’s quite motherly and looks out for Tenma when no one else is home.



 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @frdruru, @yowhapedal, and candyblueart.


End file.
